It's Only The Beginning
by david.heath.1234
Summary: Simon meets Jeanette for the first time. A love begins to blossom. A life long lasting friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Alvin's POV

It was a regular old boring Monday at school. Me, Simon and Theodore were sitting in class talking about our upcoming spring trip to Hawaii with Dave.

"Come on Simon, we're not doing it without you." I said in anger.

"Alvin, I'm not joining you and Theodore in the annual hula competition." Simon replied.

Our conversation was interrupted when the teacher came in.

"Students, I'm pleased to introduce our new student, Jeanette Miller." She said.

-

Simon's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes when I gazed upon the most beautiful woman to ever walk upon this earth. My heart was beating so fast, I couldn't keep up with it. She took the seat next to me; I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to get to know her.

"Hi, I'm Simon Seville." She looked back at me through those purple glasses and brown eyes.

"I'm Jeanette Miller, nice to meet you." She said. Her voice was angelic, like nothing I've ever heard.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Jeanette's POV

It was lunchtime at school, I had a lot of things on my mind. One of the main things on my mind was that boy I met in Geometry class. He was so handsome and kind to me. I was also thinking about this new school, I'm not a big fan of change. My sisters went to go meet new people, but I was too shy. All of a sudden, someone was speaking to me.

"Excuse me..." I turned around, and it was Simon from class.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked. I wasn't sure what to think, he wanted to sit with me. I was happy in a way I couldn't explain.

"No, you can sit here if you want." I said.

"Thanks." He responded. He sat next to me, and the whole time we talked to each other. I was really happy.

Alvin's POV

I was looking across the way, I saw Simon sitting next to that new girl from class.

"This is weird Theodore." I said

"What's weird Alvin?" He asked

"This is the first lunch period that Simon chose not to sit with us."

"How is that weird? He doesn't have to." Theodore had a point; he never had to sit with us, he chose to.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Alvin's POV

It was after school, and I was riding my skateboard home instead of the bus. When I got home, I noticed Theodore had already gotten home. The weird thing is he never walked in the house, he was just standing outside the door. I was a little curious.

"Hey Theo, are you okay bro?" I asked. He suddenly came back to reality and noticed I had said something.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm okay Alvin. I was just thinking about someone."

"How did you get home so fast?" I asked him.

"Eleanor gave me a lift." Now, I knew a majority of the girls at school, but "Eleanor" didn't ring any bells.

"Who's Eleanor?" I asked.

"She's one of the new students at our school, apparently she's Jeanette's sister." I knew that name.

"Jeanette? The girl Simon was drooling over? How did she know where you lived, no offense but you don't exactly have the best sense of direction." Theodore always had trouble remembering what street we lived on.

"Well, her family lives in that house over there." Theodore pointed at the house just to the left of ours.

So, not only where we greeted by new school students, but now we have new neighbors. You have to understand I've never had a good history with neighbors. Something of mine would always end up being thrown to the other side of the fence.

"Oh by the way, they have a middle sister. Eleanor said that you would be very interested to meet her." Theodore said.

"Theodore, you know me and Charlene are still maintaining a relationship." I explained.

"She's in Peru, and besides it's not like your asking her out, you're just meeting her. I don't think Charlene would have a problem with that." Theodore said. I wanted to agree with him, but he didn't know Charlene like I did. She got jealous very easy, but I guess he has a point. I can meet her while Charlene's away; what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

"Okay." I said. Then the bus pulled up to our house. Normally, this means Simon was getting off, but he didn't. The bus just stopped for a few seconds, and started going again. It stopped at the next house. Jeanette got off, makes sense because she lives there right? But get this, not only did she get off, so did Simon. I decided to go see what was going on.

"Hey bro." I shouted.

"Oh hi Alvin. I believe you know Jeanette." He said.

"Yeah, we met. So, uh.. are you two...?" Before I finished, Simon stopped me.

"No no no, I'm just helping Jeanette with her homework." It all started to make sense. Having an egghead for a brother means lots of tutor sessions. Then, out of nowhere, a girls voice was coming from the 2nd floor window of the house. I looked up, and saw a female chipmunk dressed in pink, with brownish blonde hair.

"Jeanette, who's your friend?" She asked.

"He's here to help me with my homework." Jeanette replied.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"That's Jeanette's middle sister, Brittany. Tell Dave I'll be home for dinner." Simon said. They went inside, and suddenly I found myself in the same position I found Theodore in when I came home.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Simon's POV

It was Friday, I was sitting with Jeanette in study hall. We were studying of course; and so far I have loved getting to know her. She's a very bright young lady, very pretty and she's so nice. She and I have spent many lunches together, we helped each other with our school work and I visit her house every once in a while. She and her sisters live with their adoptive mother, Ms. Miller; she's a very nice lady. So today was a very interesting day for me and her because it was the start of something that changed my life forever. So, me and her were sitting in study hall reading" The Great Gatsby" by F. Scott Fitzgerald, when Jeanette mentioned one of the characters in the book.

"Mr. Gatsby is a charming man, isn't he?" She said.

"Yes he is." I responded. Jeanette then continued.

"It's hard to believe that someone with that much money didn't let it go to his head. He spent years yearning for Daisy, and he asked her to runaway with him so he could be with her. Love is a beautiful thing." She said.

It took me a second to process that statement. Love itself is indeed a beautiful thing, but I couldn't help but feel like she was hinting at something, or maybe I'm wrong and she loves romantic books. I have been wrong before.

"Yes it is." I said in response.

"So, I wanted to ask you if you and your family wanted to come to our family reunion out of town this weekend." She said.

I was surprised and devastated at the same time. Surprised because she wanted me to go with her out of town; I had no idea she admired me that much. I was devastated because it didn't matter how much I wanted to say yes, I knew I had to say no.

"I wish I could Jeanette, but my family and I are going on a trip for the weekend. I'm sorry." Each word burned as they came out of my mouth.

"Oh, it's okay." She said. We then asked each other in unison...

"Where is it?" We laughed, and then repeating the mistake we answered in unison...

"Hawaii." It suddenly was quiet between the two of us.

"Well, that's certainly a coincidence." She said.

"Perhaps when we can meet up there." I suggested. She smiled immediately.

"Sounds like a plan." We shook hands, and went back to reading Gatsby.

Somehow, I felt uneasy. The reason being that Dave planned this trip to visit a place he hadn't been to in years. He wanted us to experience Hawaii in it's glory and magnificence. I felt like it wouldn't be as special as he imagined it if I was only going to use this time to be closer to Jeanette and possibly... further our friendship.

No. Something in my head was telling me that it was wrong to do that to Dave. I like Jeanette, but it's not like I won't see her again. In fact, instead of dwelling on this topic in my head I should just try to cherish each moment I spend with her. Then, something happened. I don't remember how or why, but I said something I shouldn't have said at that specific time.

"I like you Jeanette." I said. She looked at me as if it was just a friendly gesture.

"I like you too Simon." She responded. It was quiet for a second, and then something clicked in her head. She realized the actual use of the word "like" I was intending.

"Oh, you mean..." She said. I shook my head in embarrassment.

"I'm really flattered Simon, but I'm not looking for someone right now. I just recently went through a bad break up." She said.

At this point, I'm thinking about how much of an idiot I was. I wasn't upset because she said no, but I was upset because it was the wrong time. I wouldn't have told her if I knew she was going through a break up. I felt like the dumbest person ever. Dumber than Alvin. I know, that's scary isn't it?

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Simon's POV

It's the next day and we've made it to Hawaii. It was just as beautiful as Dave said it was. The view, the ocean, and the air blowing in the wind felt nice. Alvin, Theodore, Dave and I were out near the beach enjoying the sun.

"Man, this place brings back a lot of memories. Isn't it just as good as I said it would be?" Dave asked us.

"It sure is." Theodore answered.

"I have to say, you were spot on with this place, Dave." Alvin answered.

I didn't say a word; I was a little distracted.

"Simon? Are you alright?" Dave asked. He quickly snapped me out of it.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dave, I got a little out of my head there. Yes, I love this place." I said.

Dave could tell that something serious was on my mind, and his father instincts kicked in.

"Alvin, you and Theodore stay here. Simon, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure." I answered.

We walked towards a different part of the beach. The beach was pretty big, we just walked to a place where we could talk in private.

"Is everything okay, Simon?" He asked. I didn't want to lie to him, but I also didn't want to make the mood go down. The truth is everything wasn't okay, I was feeling kind of guilty.

"Yeah Dave, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something that happened yesterday." Now, I just put myself in a position where I would have to tell him.

"What happened?" He asked. So, I explained everything.

Word for word, every little detail after the next, I even told him about my feelings for Jeanette. As I finished, he began to understand. Keep in mind, before this I was the only one who knew Jeanette and her family were here too.

"You shouldn't feel guilty Simon. First of all, I think it was nice that you wanted this trip to be as fun as possible. Secondly, I think it was sweet that you wanted to see Jeanette, and if you want to you can. I've always admired men who cared so much about their crush. Also who knows, she might like you too." He said.

"I doubt it." I didn't tell Dave about what I said to Jeanette, I was too embarrassed.

"Never doubt yourself, Simon. You're a bright young man; any girl would be lucky to have you." Dave always knew how to make me feel better. As we began walking back to Alvin and Theodore, Dave suggested something.

"Hey, I've got an idea. To brighten your mood, why don't you come with us to the annual hula competition tomorrow night?"

I knew somehow that would come back to haunt me. I didn't particularly have a problem with the dance, I just didn't have the knack for it. I've tried it once before and failed horribly, so I didn't want to relive that.

"Um, no thanks Dave. I think I'll just stay in that night" I replied.

"Well if you change your mind, you'll know where to find us." He said.

I felt better that day, it was as if a weight was lifted from my shoulders, but that feeling didn't stay there. The very next day, another weight was dropped right on me.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Simon's POV

It was the next day; Dave and my brothers were on their way to the annual hula competition, and I was sitting in our hotel room watching "Friends". I couldn't help but think about someone all that night. Someone who has lit my life up in ways I could never even explain. From her gorgeous brown hair to her beautiful purple shoes, every last inch of her is mesmerizing. She was in my mind, and in there she would stay. So anyway, I was just sitting watching television, and then I heard a knock at the door followed by a voice.

"Your food is here, sir." The voice said.

I remembered I ordered room service. I went to open the door, and to my surprise I saw a familiar face standing there. It was Brittany, Jeanette's sister.

"Simon?" She said.

"Brittany? You work here?" I asked in amazement.

She pushed the food cart in the room and closed the door behind her.

"I'm only working for the weekend. I'm trying to save as much money as I can to buy something for Miss Miller on her birthday. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"My family and I are here for the weekend too. Jeanette didn't tell you?" I asked.

I had incorrectly assumed she would have told Brittany that Alvin would be here. It was somewhat obvious that she had a thing for him, but if I know Brittany she would never admit it.

"No, she didn't. Well if you're all here, where are your brothers?" She asked.

"Oh, they went to the annual hula competition. I didn't go because I'm not a big fan of hula." I explained

"Oh. Wait, how did you know we were here?" She asked.

"Well Jeanette and I were in study hall, and figured out we both would be here over the weekend." I explained.

Brittany had this look in her eye, the same look Alvin gets when an idea pops in his head.

"You know Simon, I think you two would make a cute couple. You should ask her out." She suggested.

"I already did. She said no." I said in disappointment.

"Wait, she said no? That's weird, considering she hasn't shut up about you since she met you." She said.

My head quickly jolted up.

"She... wait, what?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why did she say no?" She asked.

"She said no because she's still dealing with her breakup." I told her.

She looked at me in confusion.

"Breakup? Jeanette hasn't been through any breakup for the last 3 years." She said.

"Then, why did she tell me that?" I asked.

I was incredibly confused, I wasn't sure who to believe anymore. I had to figure out what was going on.

"Uh Simon, your food..." She said.

I forgot about the dinner I ordered.

"Oh yeah." I said

I paid Brittany, and she was going out the door.

"Don't worry about this, when I see Jeanette I'll ask her about it." She said.

Then I had a crazy idea, those of which I don't get often. I quickly ran to Brittany before she left.

"Wait Brittany, do you know where she is? I have to talk to her."

"Yeah I know where she is, but you won't like it." She said.

I wasn't sure what she meant at first, but then it became clear.

"Oh no, don't tell me."

Yep, she was there.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Simon's POV

Well, here I was. The one place I thought I could ignore, but my curiosity got the best of me. I had no other alternative. I was at the annual hula competition looking for Jeanette. I guess the saving grace is that I'm not dancing. I looked around for her, but I couldn't see her. All of a sudden, I heard someone in a speaker introduce the next group of dancers. They went by the name of "The Palm Trees". There were five dancers, and they were all wearing hula skirts and flower leis. I recognized the girl in the middle, it was Jeanette. They were dancing to an old Hawaiian tune that I can't remember the name of, but something came over me as I watched them dance. I felt happy. I don't even know how to explain it, but the music moved me emotionally. Not only that, but seeing Jeanette do something like this when normally she would be scared. I felt an enormous amount of joy. After the dance, all the dancers went backstage. However, I saw Jeanette exit the stage completely. I figured she would have stayed to see who won. At that point I remembered the whole reason I was there, and decided to go talk to her.

"Phew, that was fun." I heard Jeanette say. I walked up to her clapping for her.

"Absolutely wonderful." I said. She was shocked to see me there.

"Simon? What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I came just in time to see your amazing performance. That was beautiful, Jeanette." She started blushing

"Thank you Simon." She said.

Now I had to get to the reason I was here, but how was I supposed to bring that up. I don't want to make her feel bad for lying to me, I'm sure she had her reasons. Then, just in the nick of time Brittany showed up looking for Jeanette.

"Jeanette, you're never going to believe this! You won!" She said in excitement.

"I did?"

Jeanette was incredibly excited, and I was just standing there like an idiot.

"Ooh Simon, did you ask her yet?" Brittany asked.

I quickly ran my hand across my neck to signify that I hadn't

"Ask me what?" Jeanette looked at me.

"Simon said you told you were going through a break up. Why did you tell him that?" Brittany asked her.

"Brittany, now isn't the time." She said in an angry tone.

"Why Jeanette, you know you li-..." Jeanette quickly shut her mouth.

Now I was incredibly confused. I wasn't sure if Jeanette liked me or not.

"Brittany I'll join you in a minute." With that Brittany left.

"Jeanette? Is something going on?" I asked.

She realized she was too deep in to lie again, so she told me the truth.

"Okay, the reason I lied to you was because I was scared. I have been through rough relationships, and I've always been cheated on. I wasn't sure if it was going to happen again. I'm sorry I lied to you, I just don't want you to leave like the others have."

I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I felt so sorry for her, and I knew exactly how she felt. Without thinking, I kissed her cheek, and held her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere." I told her. She kissed me back on my cheek.

"Let's go celebrate your victory." I said.

That night, she was crowned "hula queen" of the competition. I was so proud of her, and I could tell she was happy. Later while everyone was asleep, me and her were outside sitting in a hammock enjoying the sea.

"Simon?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

I held her in my arms.

"I love you too, my queen."

There we spent hours of happiness together. Well, that's the tale of how I started dating Jeanette. Just remember, just because you heard the beginning doesn't mean you heard it all.

~FIN~


End file.
